prom
by gabbyromig
Summary: Set during modern times but Stef and Lena are teenagers. The decide to ditch their needy boyfriends and go together as 'just friends' but can they stay 'just friends' the entire night or will they be something more by the next morning. Two-parter. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Lena

I laid on her bed while texting Daniel to leave me alone. He's getting needy, were only each other's cover up. It's not like we are actually dating. High school is just easier when everyone thinks you're straight. The best way to keep people from thinking you're gay is by 'being' in a straight relationship. So me and my gay friend Daniel decided to survive highschool by pretending to be together.

"Is he getting needy? Mike is too, boys are so annoying" stef said from the other side of the bed as she flipped through channels. Sleeping over at my crushes house and ending up sleeping in the same bed as her probably isn't the best idea but hey it happens.

"Yeah really. So you going to prom with Mike?" I asked pretty certain of the answer already.

"Don't think so. He is probably going out to see his grandma she's getting bad apparently" she said matter-of-factly. That wasn't the answer I thought I would receive.

"Oh sorry" she shrugged. "It's just a fancy dance anyways last year it was just a popularity contest and half the girls there cried by the end of the night" she informed me laughing at the memory. Mike is a senior so Stef got to go with him to prom during her sophomore year. She texted me half way through with a picture of fruit punch that a drunk Mike spilled all over her beautiful red dress. She surprisingly took it in good humor though, probably because she was drunk off spiked fruit punch too, because she sent me 'lol I think it complements the dress'. You can tell she was drunk by how she missed spelled every word.

"So are you going with that dreamy boyfriend of yours" I rolled my eyes.

"Are you drunk? Did you just use the words dreamy to describe Daniel?" He looks kind of scrawny to me. He is shorter than me, ok I understand that I'm tall and he's only an inch shorter, but still he's shorter.

"I was teasing you, you didn't seem jealous."

"Like you would date him you're all over Mike, it's disgusting" I joked pretending to gag. "Anyways I'm not sure if I'm going he wants to go but I'm not sure if I want to"

Let me introduce you to my awkward life. My fake boyfriend wants to go to prom with that dreamy football player who ironically is Mike. He can't though because

1) he's still in the closet

2) Mike is seeing my crush

And most important:

3) Mike is straight!

So anyways Daniel decided the next best thing was to take me, his cover up girlfriend, to prom so he can watch his imaginary boyfriend dance all night. Mike isn't going though so i would end up with an upset date and no imaginary girlfriend to watch pathetically try to dance. In case you haven't caught on I'm talking about Stef.

"You should go it's fun making fun of the crying girls"

"I don't know I don't really want to go with him" I said before I realized I probably shouldn't have said that.

"You know with him being so needy" nice safe, Lena.

"Dude we should ditch our dates and go together" oh my god my mind can't even tell the difference between imaginary and reality anymore. My imagination is starting to mess up my reality, what's really going on. Did she really just say that?

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"We should be each others dates. Who needs stupid boys we can go together" ok I'm dreaming. I casually pinched myself to make sure this is real. I felt the small amount of pain from the pinch so some how this is real.

'Don't over think it, Lena. She means go as friends' I reminded myself.

"Yeah sounds like fun"

Stef

Me and Mike got into a huge fight the other day and he told me that he's not going to prom and that he's going fishing with his dad instead. I didn't want Lena to know that he stood me up. So I made up an excuse about his sick grandma who in reality is in amazing health for her age. Of course I wanted to go to prom but I'm not that upset that im not going with him. Last time he was just drunk and I ended up drunk tow deal with him being drunk. I would rather go and have a good time with a friend then do that again. I want to have fun at this one because if I go with Mike at my senior prom it's going to be the same thing as last year's.

I have to admit I'm happy she's not going with Daniel. He is like the most obvious gay boy I've ever met and I don't want him hurting Lena when he finally comes out. Besides if I were to be 100% honest I don't want her to go with anyone but me. I don't understand why i am so jealous when I see her and daniel together. They are so cute together, it's sickening.

_ I want to be with her like that._the voice in my head nagged. I like Lena more than I should like way more. We are just friends and I'm straight. I shouldn't be daydreaming about slow dancing with her at prom. If my dad could hear my thoughts he would probably make me go to confession. I need to stop thinking of her like this, it's wrong.

When I asked her to go to prom with me I clearly wasn't thinking straight. Two girls can't go to prom together, or at least we can't go how I want to. Besides she's straight, I'm straight. Why would I want to start lesbian rumors about us. We can go as just friends. We will see how long that lasts.

**This is going to be a two-parter. Next chapter will be the prom, let me know what you think of this story so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lena

I walked out of the bathroom to show my dad what I look like after multiple hours working on getting me ready. I don't feel like myself, I feel more like a doll. Perfect and fake.

"You look gorgeous" he said with a cheesy smile on my face.

"Thanks" I said looking down at the purple sleeveless dress that flowed to the floor.

"Are we meeting Stephanie there" my dad asked as I nodded.

"I don't understand why you are going with her instead of Daniel" my mom said messing with my hair.

"Its fine like that... Daniel can't go..." I said for like the millionth time this month. I shot my dad a look of 'this again' to which he only smiled. My dad knows that im a lesbian, even knows I like Stef, but my mom is clueless.

"To prom?" She said not believing me.

"What's the big deal? I'm just going with a friend which is what I wanted to do in the first place." Dad gave me a yeah right look at the word friend.

"If you insist. It's just prom should be a magical night not just a friend..." Dad gave her a 'Just drop it' glare and she decided to let it go for now. Mom went upstairs to grab her camera finally leaving me and dad alone.

"Friends" he said using air quotation marks as pointed my finger at him.

"Stop. We are just friends unfortunately" I stated as he gave me a sympathetic look.

"Sorry kid. That sucks"

We went to the town's fountain to take pictures before prom. Stef was in a similar dress that was the same color but had spaghetti straps instead. She looked beautiful. Her hair was straightened but had two braids that met in the middle and flowed into the rest of her hair.

"You look amazing" I said as we went to get the first set of pictures.

"Thanks, so do you."

Stef

I avoided the stare of my father as mom informed him I was going with Lena.

"Why aren't you going with Mike" he asked not sounding upset. I was expecting him to freak. I'm going to prom with a girl why isn't he yelling at me.

"He has to go out to see his grandma she's sick. So me and Lena are going as friends" I said still waiting for him to reprimand me that being gay is a sin.

"Oh that's nice. Lena seems nice" I'm so confused. Why is he ok with this? Ever since the Tess thing I thought he would be making me go to some bible camp. So why is he so ok with it now. Maybe he actually believes the friend lie I told him. He doesn't know yet that it's anything more than that. Which of course it isn't.

Nearly two months later and he still hasn't sent me to see a youth minister again. I can't think of anything other than he doesn't think anything of it. Maybe I'm the only one that thinks anything of it. Is this really just two friends going to prom together or are we something more. Me and Lena have been even closer over the past two months, I didn't know that was possible since we were so close before, and were inseparable. Is it more than friendship?

When the first slow song played neither of us knew what to do. Can we dance together, should we?

"Hey come to the bathroom with me, I can't have boys all over you when I come back" Lena said. Is that a joke or a flirt? Why am I even thinking this? I'm straight, I have to be.

I followed her to the bathroom which was surprisingly empty.

"My ears are still ringing" I shouted to hear myself.

"What?" She joked yelled back.

"So what did your dad say about us going together" Lena said applying lipstick then handing it to me.

"Nothing surprisingly. I thought he would have made me go to confession since I'm apparently a lesbian." She laughed humorlessly. I can tell something is wrong.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just you are so obviously a lesbian" her words are slurred thanks to multiple spiked drinks, I'm tipsy but not just to deal with her being drunk. I wonder if she would have said that to me sober. Probably not.

"I am not" I said mock-offensively.

"Yes you are" she said sounding childlike. Like a kid singing the k-I-s-s-I-n-g song.

"Am not.." Her lips covered mine as she pulled me closer. With my head spinning, thanks to the alcohol, I didn't pull away. Or at least that's what I'm telling myself. I kissed her back. Her lips felt great against mine as we made out in the girls bathroom hoping no one will walk in.

"I told you so" she boasted. I rolled my eyes.

"You totally kissed me back."

"I did no such thing, you're hallucinating" I denied but couldn't help the childish smile that wouldn't leave my face. How could I not kiss her back? For once everything felt perfect.

**Aww how corny am I. I like this story, actually. Anyways let me know what you think. Next story will be Lena centric, stef won't be involved. I'm going to do a one shot about Lena coming out to her family as a teenager then I promise to get back to corny stef/Lena fic.**


End file.
